A data center is a facility which houses computer systems and associated components such as telecommunications and storage systems. Data centers may include redundant or backup power supplies for a computer system, redundant data communications connections and environmental controls including air conditioning and fire suppression systems.
When ceiling panels are utilized to isolate and contain zones or cooled air, the ceiling panels may become a barrier to the fire suppression systems. In particular, fire suppression systems arranged above the ceiling panels may be unable to dispense fire suppressant to areas beneath or otherwise blocked by the ceiling panels in the event of a fire.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.